


Neighbourly Relations

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus runs into some trouble with his new neighbours...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbourly Relations

**Title:** Neighbourly Relations  
 **Author:** **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Severus runs into some trouble with his new neighbours.   
**Word Count:** 10 x 100  
 **Warnings:** Nada  
 **A/N:** Written for 's prompt #344 Up All Night. Not beta read.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine.

 

Severus glared at the ceiling.

Admittedly, he’d been spoiled since moving in a year ago, and enjoyed having nobody live in the flat above his. He knew that so long as he was sharing a building with others, there would be the occasional noise, especially with such thin walls.

But really, moving furniture at nearly midnight was unconscionably rude. Severus wasn’t about to be kept up all night due to an inconsiderate neighbour. Irritated, he pounded the ceiling with his Nimbus 4000.

But when the noises only grew louder, Severus decided it was high time to meet his new neighbours. 

~*~

“Good evening,” Severus announced. “You’ll excuse me for not bringing a welcoming pie, but it’s only that I’ve been kept up all night…”

His voice trailed off when he realised who his new neighbours were – Harry bloody Potter and his redheaded girlfriend. 

“Professor!” Potter exclaimed. “You live here?”

“Second floor,” Severus said, pleased that his voice maintained its dangerous edge.

“Brilliant!” Potter exclaimed. “Ginny and I just moved in today.”

“Yes, well…”

“Sorry, we lost track of time,” Potter said. “We’ll go to bed now. Sorry for the noise.”

Severus nodded and left, ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach.

~*~

Surprisingly, Potter and Weasley made decent neighbours – meaning that Severus didn’t see or hear them much. He’d occasionally run into Potter outside. Potter was always friendly and invited Severus up for tea, and Severus always refused. 

The truth was Potter was absurdly attractive, and from what Severus had observed over the years, was a great man in every sense of the word. Irrational though it may be, seeing him with Ginny made Severus seethe with envy.

A loud moan interrupted Severus’ thoughts. He glanced up at the ceiling and sighed.

From the sounds of it, he’d be up all night.

~*~

The next morning, irascible from kept up all night by Potter and Weasley’s moans, Severus was none too pleased to run into Potter outside the building.

“Morning,” Potter grinned.

“I’m surprised you’re so alert,” Snape snarled.

“Pardon?” Potter asked.

“What, no boasts of how you can keep a woman moaning all hours of the night?”

Realisation dawned on Potter’s face. “Ginny’s boyfriend is visiting. I sleep like the dead, but … sorry.”

“Ah,” Severus said. “My apologies.”

“No problem,” Potter said with a smile. “After all, I _can_ keep my lover moaning all night … but it’s usually a man.”

~*~

Severus tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Potter’s words had echoed in his head all day. So Potter and Weasley weren’t actually dating, and Potter was gay? It was all too much to take in.

He snorted. As if this changed anything. Potter might be gay, but that didn’t mean he’d want anything to do with Severus. All it meant was that eventually Severus would be kept up all night by the sounds of two men moaning above him, one of whom he’d very much like to have moaning _beneath_ him.

He angrily fluffed his pillow. Life was so unfair.

~*~

Giving up sleep as a lost cause, Severus made his way outside to his usual thinking spot beneath a large elm tree. Much to his surprise, Potter was already there.

“What are you doing here?”

Potter started, then relaxed. His face looked sad. “Hi. Couldn’t sleep.”

Severus sat down beside him. “Planning to be up all night?”

Potter shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Potter – ”

“I need to apologise,” Potter interrupted. “I shouldn’t have said what I did earlier.”

Severus frowned. Was Potter not actually gay?

“It was completely inappropriate,” Potter continued. “I have no reason to think you’d be interested in me.”

~*~

Severus’ jaw dropped. “Interested in you?”

“I mean, just because I’ve been up all night thinking about you doesn’t mean you give a damn about me,” Potter said. “Just because I can’t go on a single date without thinking of you – ”

“Potter, stop,” Severus said. His mind was spinning dangerously. 

Potter held his head in his hands. “Sorry. I’m just so tired. I always ramble when I’m tired.”

“You’re…interested in me?”

Potter laughed. “Isn’t that clear? I shouldn’t have said anything. I didn’t mean to make things awkward.”

“How long?”

“I dunno, forever?” Potter asked with a self-deprecating chuckle. 

~*~

Severus grabbed Potter’s arm. “Come.”

Potter looked up at him in confusion. “Come where?”

“Upstairs,” Severus said. 

“But why?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Because your arse has been tempting me for weeks, and then you made a comment about keeping your lover up all night, and my prick has been half-hard ever since. _Upstairs,_ Potter.”

Potter stood up hastily. “You know this isn’t just about sex, right? I’d actually like a relationship with you.”

“Yes, yes,” Severus said impatiently. “I’d be amenable to that. But for now, I think we have more pressing matters to tend to.”

Potter grinned. “Okay.”

~*~

Potter certainly lived up to his claims. He reduced Severus to a moaning, gibbering mess in a matter of minutes. Severus couldn’t remember having a more thorough, passionate lover. Potter seemed determined to touch and lick every square inch of Severus’ body, and Severus was not about to stop him.

“Fuck, Severus,” Potter said when they were done. “You’re brilliant.”

“As are you,” Severus said. In the warmth of the afterglow, such pleasantries flowed easily. “Although I’m still holding you to your promise to keep me up _all_ night.”

Potter smiled and kissed him. “I believe that can be arranged.”

~*~

“But you know,” Potter continued. “I was serious. I want to do this every night…and not just for the sex.”

“It may surprise you,” Severus said, “but I feel the same way. You’re a…special man, Harry Potter.”

Potter grinned. “Brilliant.”

Guttural moans from above interrupted them. Potter stared up at the ceiling incredulously. “Merlin, they’re loud! They’ll keep us up all night!”

Severus rolled over and covered Potter’s body with his own. “Why should they have all the fun?”

Potter kissed him. “All night?”

Severus’ chest tightened. He was stepping into dangerous territory, but somehow, he didn’t mind.

“All night.”


End file.
